Takes three to Tango
by salllzy
Summary: Normally it is only two to tango, but with Klaus, Elijah and their family leaving for New Orleans they want Harry to come to a decision between them, which one does he want?


**Disclaimer- i Don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries, nor do i make money off this story. **

**Authors note- this is dedicated to ****koipond-tea for her amazing work. This is Slash because really did you expect anything different of me? **

* * *

They were leaving, to New Orleans. Finn had left a few weeks prior to see if he could find Sage. They had wished him the best of luck on that, even if they didn't like Sage.

The looked around the mansion one last time, Mikael was still alive. He was busy chasing some poor human whom he was in love with, he hadn't said much just left on day telling them he would meet them in New Orleans with his better half. They were puzzled over who it could be, but still Mikael was changed. Not a lot but a few small things.

But they couldn't leave just yet, they had one small thing they needed to take care of.

Harry Potter.

Elijah and Klaus had both fallen in love with him, it had caused fights. Some nights the mansion would be smashed to pieces, others they would pretend that each other didn't exist. To say that it was tense was an understatement Rebekah and Kol had both found it funny, and often teased them about it. Still he needed to choose.

Or so they thought.

With Harry nothing ever goes to plan.

The two of them looked at each other and left the house and if Elijah pushed Klaus into the doorway?

It wasn't on purpose, ( that was a lie!) but still they were eager to see him one last time before they left.

~~~~~~~Potter residence~~~~~~

Harry smiled as he pulled out a batch of cookies, the sun was shining and the birds were tweeting. Harry thought that it was funny that people said that birds sang, it was more of a tweet. A highly annoying tweet, he glared darkly at the bird sat on the tree branch. Oh how he hated it, every day at 5 am it started waking him up, he hated the evil bugger.

'knock knock'

Dusting his hands off he walked to the door, his wand hidden in the sleeve of his jacket. He carefully opened the door and nearly gaped

"What the hell happened to you two?"

They were both bloody, Klaus was holding his nose as blood poured from it. What had gone on?

Elijah's suit was torn he was missing a sleeve and the dark glare that he was sending Klaus was pure evil, if looks could kill Klaus would be dead. Still he guided them into the house with warm hands and a soft smile, he quickly walks to the kitchen to get Klaus a towel, he presses it to Klaus's nose. Klaus looks at Elijah and smirks, Elijah did the most reasonable and sensible thing that he could ever do….

He bit his own hand, while it was not the most mature tactic, Harry had seen the blood and began to fuss over him. Really two could play at the game that Klaus was playing, and he would win. Harry gently pressed the towel to his hand as he wiped away the blood.

"It looks nasty."

Oh, how he wanted to smirk at Klaus. Show him that he had won, that he had harry's attention. Klaus glared darkly at Elijah. This was not a fight he was going to lose.

If anyone were to see them they would think that they were fighting over Tatia all over again, not a young man.

Harry stood up and looked at them before saying

"I will be back, just going to get some blood."

With that he walked out of the room, they watched him depart. They were quiet for a few seconds until Klaus spoke

"I will win this one brother."

Elijah raised an eyebrow

"I think not Niklaus."

Klaus merely smirked, and went back to looking around the room. Harry came back a few minutes later with two cups of blood, he passed the first one to Elijah who took it

"Thank you Harry."

The blush that appeared would be called delightful it also made his blood sing in ways that they didn't know existed. Harry walked over to Klaus to give him his blood, what he didn't count on was Klaus wrapping his arms around him and pulling him onto his lap. The squeak that Harry made was cute added to the blush he made a delectable sight, one that both vampires would willing eat up. If given the chance.

But there was still the matter of Harry choosing, for them it was simple. After a few more moments in silence Klaus spoke

"You need to choose."

The way he looked at the two of them with those big wide green eyes, how innocent he looked at the moment made them think that neither deserved him. That maybe it would be better to walk away, to keep him free of their bloody hands and lives. When he bit those red lips they had images of what they would do to him if ever given the chance.

"I can't."

Elijah took the opening like a shark

"Can't or wont?"

Harry looked away and got up off Klaus's lap, he looked outside of his small little cottage. He didn't look back at them as he spoke

"I can't because i love both of you. You both mean different things to me, and if i have to choose then i will rip out my own heart for you both. If my death means that the two of you will not fight then so be it, if by me leaving and never returning to this country again and it makes you happy then i will be content knowing that i brought something to you. But never ask me to choose."

Harry didn't realize when he had started to cry, but the teardrop of his hand was proof of that. He didn't give them a moment as he fled the room, he couldn't be there. Not when he knew that they would leave, his heart would be broken he knew that, it would be broken for the rest of his life but he wouldn't mind. They would be free, free to love whomever they want to.

They didn't know what to do, it hadn't gone as planned he was supposed to pick, not tell them that he would rip out his own heart, that he would die for them. It was twisted in ways that they didn't know, they were both in love with one person and that person was in love with them. The sound of a scream brought them out of their thoughts.

They didn't even think as they ran out of the house, they arrived in the middle of a clearing. Harry was crawling along the grass, his side was open and bleeding his blood was staining the grass a ruby red, they moved and grabbed hold of him. His side had been torn open but not by him, his eyes were glazed over he looked at them and brought his blood hand to each one of them.

"I'm sorry, that i couldn't choose."

They watched as the light in his eyes began to fade, they couldn't let him die. They wouldn't!

Both Klaus and Elijah bit into their wrists, they didn't care whose blood line he would belong to they wouldn't let him die. But before they even had chance to snap his neck, to give him a second chance at life, give them a second chance make him see that he didn't have to choose that they would share somehow, but before their very eyes the wound began to heal, the skin and muscle was stitching itself back together. Harry's eyes flew open as he gasped, he felt around blindly feeling for anything, Klaus and Elijah both wrapped their arms around him. They held onto him they didn't want to let him go, not now.

But that begged the question he had died, they knew that. His heart had stopped beating before they could snap his neck, so how was he still alive?

"How? Your heart stopped."

There was fear in those eyes, fear of rejection. The way he looked at them before he tried to run, but as we all know you cannot outrun a vampire. Elijah had him in his arms before he even had moved.

"We will not reject you."

Harry struggled as he cried out

"You will, everyone does!"

While Elijah held him on his arms Klaus came around the front and hugged him, between the two brothers he felt safe. Safe and loved.

"Don't make me choose."

The two of them shared a look as Elijah responded

"No we have agreed to share."

The answering smile was well worth it.

* * *

**Authors question- does anyone want a lemon of the three of them?**


End file.
